Plastic
by twilightrox24
Summary: Popularity.Beauty,intelligence, With Bella Swan the list goes on and on, she’s that girl that seems to be perfect at anything. Madison wants to be bella.this is the story of one girls dangerous fantasy to become Plastic. better summary inside promise.
1. Prologue

this story just came to me a few months ago, after i was watching mean girls and reading pretty little liars i was extremely lazy about writing it, i have severe case of writers block and its pissing me off. i was originally writing it as a novel but i wanted some feedback so i changed the character names and some other plotlines so it could work out. i can guarantee you right now that there will not be a happy ending. so if that upsets you please dont continue reading. rated m for cursing, drugs, psycho bitch activities and other stalker-ish things.

summary: Popularity. Beauty. Intelligence. Boys love her. She was a model for God's sake she's that girl. With Bella Swan the list goes on and on. And then there's Madison. Yep she's that girl to. That girl thats weird. Ugly. Fat. and a teensy bit psychotic. Well let's face it, she's no Bella Swan. But that's the thing. Madison wants to be Bella to the point where she'll do anything to acomplish her goal. Even if she has to get rid of Bella and her friends one by one. this is the story of one girls dangerous fantasy to become _Plastic._

Prologue

I watched her again and snorted. When was I not watching Bella? I pulled at my hideous puke green frumpy sweater. Mother said it was perfect for my first day as a freshmen. Why did I listen to her? I stared at Bella again. She was wearing most likely designer jeans, a Hollister tee, and white flip flops. It was an outfit so simple, yet it was so her. I was in a perfect spot where I could watch her and her friends but they couldn't see me. Her friends. The insanely beautiful people. Everyone at school called them The Plastics. I couldn't think of a better name. they all had that unreal beauty to them. It was unnerving to say the least. Bella ran her fingers through her dark brown tresses. She grew her hair out I noted. Last year it barely touched her shoulders and it was now mid back length. I pulled at my French braid, I couldn't do anything else with my pale blond hair. It was like it was permanently set on frizz.

When the bell rang I grabbed my back pack and walked towards school. I stopped immediately. Bella Swan was smiling at me! I struggled breathing, she started waving and I was positive I was dreaming. She gave me one of her famous trademark Bella Swan smiles. I smiled back, hoping I didn't have any stray spinach in between my teeth. That all came crashing down on me when I heard the familiar tinkling laughter of Alice Brandon. Bella wasn't smiling and waving at me, she was doing all of those things to Alice. They hugged each other and squealed acting as if they never saw each for the whole summer. My mood darkened, I was a fool to think Bella Swan would ever say hi to me. And I was _angry_ because of that.

I was mad at the fact that I would never be _friends_ with Bella Swan.

That I would never _be_ Bella Swan.

And that made me want to do some very _bad_ things.


	2. Chapter One

**Here is chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW! i want to know what you guys think. **

**DISCLAIMER. i dont own twilight, or any of its characters. SMEYER owns all of that. **

**and a here we go.:D**

**madison.**

Inhaling one last puff of the toxic fumes I put out my cigarette. Stepping on the bud with my foot, I pulled on the sleeves of my turtleneck sweater. The bell rang signaling the start of new school was my first day as a junior. The only thing I looked forward to this year was seeing Bella again. She spent her whole summer in Paris so I never really got to see her. That's the perks of having her as your next door neighbor. Even if she doesn't know that I've lived next to her for the past seventeen years.

And right on cue The Plastics stepped into the hallway. Everyone stepped aside gaping at how beautiful they were. My eyes zeroed in on the new addition to their group. No! I thought. The resemblance between her and Bella was undeniable. It was Bluu. Goddamnit that was supposed to be my spot! But of course it had to go to Bella's sister. Bluu freakin Swan was a freakin whore. She doesn't even deserve to be in Bella's presence let alone be related to her. I glared daggers as she walked right past me. Bella Swan has three other sisters, Bluu, Blair, and Blake. Blair and Blake are twins and in the eighth grade. I guess Renee Swan has some fascination with the letter B.

"Hey Madi!" I winced at the grating voice of Lauren. I had some newfound hatred for Lauren now. She used to be part of The Plastics until last year when Bella caught her making out with Bella's then boyfriend Edward no one was surprised at all when they kicked out Lauren and not Edward. He could be the biggest SOB but he's just as much a part of the group as the rest of them. So like how it used to be the plastics went back to being eight. Once I realized that Lauren was kicked out I worked really hard on getting Bella's attention so she could pick me to fill Lauren's old spot. My blood boiled as I remembered seeing Bluu laughing and hugging Bella earlier. Lauren started talking about some nonsense, when I noticed her acne got worse. I had this theory that once your in the Plastics you instantly get pretty. Lauren was the perfect example of my theory. Last year Lauren was gorgeous, no where near the beauty of Bella, Alice, Angela, and Rosalie, but she was pretty. Once she was out though, suddenly Lauren had horrible acne her eyes looked squinty and she had eye bags. The only thing that stayed the same was her horrible voice, I think it got worse actually.

"Yeah and then like Ben was totally checking me out last night at Bella's party" my eyes snapped up to Laurens pale blue ones. "You went to Bella Swans party!?" I knew she had a party last night but I thought it was only exclusive to her and her friends.

"Yeah! And anyways even though Ben was groping Angela he was totally staring at me the whole time and then-"

"How in the hell did you get into her party? Last I checked you slept with Bella's boyfriend, doesn't she hate you now?" anger and shame flashed through her eyes. I'm glad she realizes how much a dumbass mistake she made doing that. If I was in the Plastics I would've been kissing Bella's ass not going after Bella's boyfriends ass.

"no she doesn't hate me! She was really nice! And they gave me this fruity little drink it was really good." I laughed out loud as I realized what happened. They invited lauren to get her drunk. Who know's what she did in her drunken state. She either did something ridiculous or something whoreish. She was their entertainment.

"Lauren are you a retard or what? If you even have the slightest chance of Bella even considering you back into her group, going after Ben is not the smartest thing to do. You know Angela has been crushing on him since last year."

"Yeah but they're not together officially yet."

"that doesn't matter and you know it. But fine if you want ben go get him. Just remember that he has a thing for her too. And the only thing you'd mean to him is another fuck." I turned away from her when I saw Jessica, Demii, and Julie. The five of us were basically the school rejects. Out of all of them I was closest with Jessica but Demii was the prettiest out of the five. She had thick black hair that came to her elbow and really big black doe eyes. She had braces and wore the nerdy looking glasses. Demii was also the most annoying.

"Hey did you see Bluu and Bella this morning?" Jessica asked.

"yeah. I can't belive Bella picked her whore of sister to be in her group."

"Right? But I guess she is family." Some people may think it's wrong to be jealous of a girl that's three years younger than you but I was jealous. I envied the fact that Bluu could hang out with Bella and laugh with Bella and have fun with Bella. While, I couldn't. it just wasn't fair. And I soon found myself thinking of various way on how to get her out of the group. It was already hard enough for me to get Bella to notice when she needed someone to fill the missing spot. It'll be pretty much impossible when she won't need someone to fill the spot since it's already been filled my Bluu.

Down the hall I saw Bluu and imagined what it would look like if she suddenly had an aneurysm and died. Bluu looks a lot like Bella, hell all of the Swan sisters look alike. Bella has gorgeous dark brown waist length tresses. Bluu has curls too but they're more like ringlets and they go down her back. Bella has big hazel eyes with flecks of green, Bluu has more brown than hazel eyes with little flecks of gold in them. All of the Swan siblings have milky white porcelain skin, but Bella is just a bit paler, Bluu is more of a cream color. She's still really pale just compared to them she looks cream. Even if I hated her she still made me want to hide my face in a paper bag. I was to busy plotting Bluu's death that I didn't see where I was going. I bumped into someone and fell backwards. I looked up to see a shock of copper, and forest green eyes. My breath caught in my throat. Please, please tell me that it's not him! Please not him! I begged. But then the god smiled his infamous crooked smile and I felt like killing myself right then and there. I bumped into Edward Cullen. Oh my freakin God. I just fell on my ass in front of Edward Cullen. I smiled like an idiot and stood up. He smiled at me one more time, and left.I think that was the moment I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

"Oh my God. You just, he just, oh my God" Jessica stuttered. I simply nodded, at a loss for words.

Like always most of my day sucked. I got laughed at. Oh, in second period some jock tripped me. The cheerleaders made jokes about me. And I got a piece of gum stuck in my hair. Yeah you could say my day sucked. But soon enough it was lunch. The period I hate most. It's not that I sat by myself, it was that I sat at the table next to the Plastics and I could hear what they would say and laugh about, hear them make plans together. Sitting next to them is like having the best dream ever, and then you wake up. That's how I feel every day. That the one thing I want most get's taken away from me. Day after day. We sat down at our usual table.

"Why don't you just talk to her. You can't be friends with Bella if she doesn't even know your name." Jessica said. She had a point. All this time I've just made myself apparent. Noticeable. I never once thought to initiate conversation with her. With newfound confidence I stood up. Everyone at the table looked at me like I was insane for even thinking about talking to her. I probably was. But I didn't care. I finally had hope. An opening, a chance and I wasn't going to miss first one to notice my approach was Rosalie. She sent me a curious glance. I tapped Bella's shoulder. She turned around.

"Um hi Bella im Madison. I'm your next door neighbor and I um Im sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you before you left for Paris-"

"how'd you know I went to paris?" her eyes held scrutiny. Shit I messed up.

"I um heard you talking about it to Alice" my eyes widened as I realized what I said. I didn't want her knowing that I set my phone up, so that whenever Bella's house phone rings mine rings too. It was one of many ways on how I was kept updated on her life.

"Wait. I told about Paris to alice on the _phone._ How could you have possibly known about that?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Emmet snorted. "Bells you've got a stalker it looks like." Heat rushed up to my face.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. I just, I just um" I was at loss for words. Not only was her table staring at me, the whole lunch room was looking at what was going down. She stood up. I felt like a little girl instantly when her eyes held mine. Her eyes had annoyance in them. I couldn't help the shiver of fear I felt.

"You just what? Listened in on my phone calls?" shit. I have to get out of this situation now. All I could do was nod.

"Hey everybody! This here is Madison, and she listens in on my phone calls! I have my own personal stalker! Isn't that great?" she shouted to the room. I felt like crying.

" What's next Madison? Are you gonna search my room? Save my tissues?" she taunted. If only she knew that I had searched her room. Several times. And I had various tissues of hers saved. But I wasn't gonna tell her that anytime soon.

"So Madison, you gonna be my new stalker freak? Because Lauren was bad enough. I don't think I could handle two of you" she snapped. I couldn't control myself. I slapped her. You could hear a pen drop. I _slapped_ Bella Swan. Her face was twisted to the side and her hair covered her face. When she lifted her head, her left cheek was red. I just slapped Bella Swan. I could kiss being her friend goodbye now. I thought her being annoyed terrified me. Her angry made me want to just go into the fetal position and cry. She took a step towards me, I took a step back. It continued that way until she had me backed up against the wall. Her cool breath was on my neck.

"Madison, I think you just made the worst mistake of your life." She whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. Then she kneed my stomach and stepped back. I collapsed to the floor struggling to breath. She walked out of the room, the plastics following behind her. My stomach hurt _so _bad. It felt like I got hit by a car. I was gasping for air and I felt jessicas hands on me. Hot tears ran down my face. Somewhere inside of me, something snapped. If Bella didn't want to be my friend than fine. I would simply have to be the new Bella. And whatever sane part of me that was left, was gone.

I vow by the end of Junior year, I will be Bella, even if I have to get rid of everyone else first.

**Hate it? love it? PLEASE REVIEW. i'll give you a virtual cookie. **

**dont worry this is just the beginning of the literally mountains of crazy shit madison will do. i love writing psycho bitches, dont you? i dont know when chapter two will be up maybe tomorrow maybe monday maybe tuesday. but i promise that it will be up either before or by friday. LOVE YAH!**


End file.
